What Moses says goes
by ROARRwriter
Summary: Dennis keeps blushing, but nobody notices. Except Moses. HEAVY SEX! bad Language. REVIEW! Give me ideas on how to carry on!


AN: There's a lot of British slang so here's a mini glossary :)

Yard - House

Roasting - Horny

Yat - Girl

Backoff - Big ass

Bowcat - Someone who practises oral sex on the vagina.

"Is this some kinda Homo club? We need some chicks in the batch fam." Jerome said as the crew bunked school on the stone roof of their block.

"If chicks start joining then bare man are gonna be thinking were soft and that." Biggz replied.

It was a sunset on thursday evening, as they watched from the roof. Biggz and Jerome always had these random talks, where pest would just jump in and well... Be a pest. Dennis made comments here and there but mostly just laughed at their conversation. Moses just sat silently letting them get on with whatever it is they talked about. As he was the leader of the batch.

"Were not soft but when's the last time you smashed a yat?" Pest jumped into the conversation.

"So you want a slag to chill with us?"

Dennis asked nearly interrupting Pest.

"Naa na just a bad girl with benefits." Pest said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Boy, your just roasting for pussy." Biggz laughed. They all laughed and Jerome went a bit red and quiet but hid it well.

"Fam, I aint had sex in time. Roasting for too long ain't healthy!" Pest said making them all burst out in laughter. Moses was listening but just kept looking out at the sunset which was nearly all the way down.

"'Ite tomorrow after the test at school we jump out and go get some sexy girls to keep us a bit of company yeah?" Biggz proposed.

"Ite... Yeah man... Cool." They all agreed and continued the conversation, Pest changing the subject to a kid that owed him money, and how's he's gonna deal with him.

The next day they all had the same test but were in different classes. Dennis and Moses were in the first set for Citizenship, being the smartest of the crew Biggz being in the third with Jerome and pest being in the fifth out of a possible seven sets. One being the smartest and seven being the dumbest.

In class Moses was finding the test decent but not the easiest unlike Jerome who was just naturally gifted with education. As the test went on the teacher left the room after being called out to collect a new batch of pencils for his class.

"Arrr for fuck sake, why is he leaving when I need his help." A kid in the class said.

"Don't be such a pussy Aaron! Just get on with your work some of us are trying to get an A." A girl replied. Dennis immediately blushed and closed his legs shut hanging his head back down at the paper.

"HEY! This is meant to be a TEST I leave for two minuetes and your talking? Back to work NOW!" The teacher shouted, making his way back into the classroom. It distracted everyone except Moses who was didn't really care.

When class ended, Moses waited for Dennis outside before jumping out of school and meeting with the batch before heading out.

"Arrr that test was haaaaarddd!" Jerome said pulling his hair.

"It was alright, not that bad fam." Dennis said, but the rest of them didn't even bother knowing how smart he is.

"Well I murdered that test fam. Shanked it Nicely." Pest said with a grin.

"Yeah that's cause they gave you some baby test bruv." They burst out laughing and Pest punched Biggz in the back which resulted in a play fight.

After they walked on near the block Jerome reminded tHe crew, "So where we going to find these Yatties blud? Man needs some pussy still." Dennis started blushing, when Moses spoke up,

"Aye Dennis needs to give his dog some medicine, he's bare sick and that. I'm gonna go as well, that dog can get rough when taking medicine."

Nobody went against Moses, as what he said was always for the best.

"Ite then, were gone yeah, your gonna be missing out on some serious girls fam." Jerome said as they fisted each other and left.

"Yo Moses what..."

"Come." Moses interrupted as he walked to the block. Dennis just followed.

They got to the elevator, and entered as they were the only ones inside.

"Moses my dog ain't sick."

"I know. But you don't wanna link no girls either."

Dennis didn't know what to say. Moses was right, but how did he know?

Moses bashed the buttons and the elevator just stopped. The lights went off. It was pitch black except for a flickering lights that switched off altogether after a few flicks.

"Yo Moses! What did you just do!?" Dennis panicked.

"I just wanted it to be me and you so that I can talk to you init."

Dennis' heart started beating like mad.

"Why's your heart beating for?"

Dennis felt Moses' hand feeling his pec, rubbing it and groping it. It felt so good.

Moses then started pinching his nipple and playing with it.

Dennis was backed up against the corner of the elevator with Moses trapping him.

"Moses... what are you doing bruv." Dennis moaned and stuttered.

"I know you don't like yats. Tell me fam, I wanna hear you say it."

"F- f- fam I don't... Ah"

Moses scratched his hard nipple through his black T-shirt. Moses came closer and Dennis could feel his breath on him.

"I know your blushing, bruv. Don't lie to me."

He pinched his nipples and released them. He kept repeating this motion.

"Ite ite, I don't like girls fam. He hung his head down before saying, "I think I- I'm ga-"

Moses dove in and tongue first kissed his friend cutting him off.

Dennis was so shocked but so aroused. He started to kiss back, with his friends powerful tongue dominating the kiss.

"Ar- are you?"

"I'm whatever. I don't label myself."

This time Dennis went in for the kiss after a few seconds of thinking. He tried to dominate it when he was out powered by Moses.

Dennis began to panick again,

"I ain't told nobody, what if Biggz and them find out?!"

"Aye, shhh... don't worry, I got you. When they find out, I'll make sure things go smoothly." Dennis sighed in relief, and accepted what his friend had said. What Moses says goes.

Dennis was lifted by his legs, which were either side of his friends muscular body and their dicks rubbed against each other.

"Since they're having they're fun, why don't we have our own?" Moses smirked. Dennis pulled out his phone and used the light to shine on his friend. He loved that smirk. They started grinding against each other kissing each other hungrily. Dennis' phone dropped and he was released to pick it up. When he picked it up, he was on his knees ready to get back up when he shone the light on a big, black thick dick with soft round hanging balls. He shone it upwards to see Moses' sexy muscular, carved body. He took a risk and licked the tip of Moses dick. Moses gave a light moan and Dennis began to:

Attack the dick.

He licked it up and down like a ice lolly, and roll his tongue on the head like a lollipop. He began to suck on his balls when Moses pushed his head down. With his friends hands in his hair he began suck and swirl the nuts in his mouth. He then looked up at the main attraction.

"Don't be scared. Suck it."

Moses said calmly. Dennis began to suck the dick, taking nearly three quaters of it down his throat.

"Mmm... This your first dick?"

Dennis Moaned around it causing his friend's rod to pulse and his friend to moan calmly.

"Good."

Moses took the big dick out of his friends mouth and picked him up. Before Dennis could retaliate his jeans were pulled down along with his boxers and he felt big hands grope and spread his ass cheeks.

"Now I know why you wear them baggy jeans all the time. You got a backoff bruv."

Dennis blushed hard and turned around bending over, arching his back.

Moses just smirked. He started kissing the soft cheeks slowly, letting the smooth skin touch his lips earning whimpers from Dennis.

After spreading the fat cheeks, Just like the kiss before, Moses dived in tongue first.

"Aaaahhh Fuck!"

Dennis cried out in both pleasure and shock as he didn't expect that to happen. The tongue wiggled its way up and down, in and out of Dennis' surprisingly clean ass.

He started to flick it rapidly on the pucker before stabbing it with his wet tongue. After stabbing Moses began to shake his head whilst his tongue was all the way in, acting like a wet slippery vibrator. All Dennis could do was scream and shout. After what seemed like decades he finally pulled out.

"I ain't no bowcat but that tastes too fucking good." He said licking his lips before giving Dennis a few good last licks.

"Fuck me! Please man!" Dennis begged, panting with saliva dripping from his ass. Moses just smirked. After removing the rest of his clothes Moses picked up the phone and shone the light on, Dennis who lay on the elevator floor completely naked, on his back holding his legs up showing his fat ass cheeks and small pucker.

His friend dropped to his knees after licking his lips yet again, slapping his thick dick on Dennis' pucker. The boy moaned as the heavy wet dick slapped his dripping pucker.

"The way your dripping wet makes your ass look like a..." Moses leant down to whisper in Dennis' ear.

"Pussy." Dennis lost it.

He started sweating even more and his asshole started twitching like crazy. It was begging to be filled, and his nipples got even harder. He started moaning intensely.

Moses stabbed his wet dick in to the very base and began rolling his hips slowly teasing the horny boy. Dennis shouted so loud the whole block heard it. The boy on top started picking up the pace slowly, and steadily getting faster and rougher after every thrust. A rhythm developed and Moses became an electric hammer. He fucked Dennis hard a fast.

Dennis was in a completely different world by now. He moaned and whined not caring about anything except how good he felt. Moses started sweating hard and the elevator smelled like pure sex. He then hit a particular spot causing Dennis' eyes to roll back into his head, and go silent. Moses knew it and began attacking the spot with so much force and power, his balls slapping the big soft cheeks.

Moses was getting close and leaned down to Dennis' ear.

"Fuck, your ass feels mad good, better than any yat bruv." He then started to suck on Dennis' nipples, swirling his tongue over the nipples, whilst grazing his teeth over them slightly. Dennis went wild and was starting to feel his climax quickly approaching. Feeling his dick pulse like crazy Moses went back to Dennis' ears and whispered.

"I bet that you wanted to be fucked for bare long, that's why whenever someone says pussy, YOUR pussy starts twitching and gets wet. If you wanted me and my dick to plug you up all you had to do was say bruv. Your pussy belongs to me now, yeah? Whenever your roasting for some thick meat, call me init, I'll sort you out nicely and fill you up, just how you like it. And if your good, I might clean up your pussy afterwards since it tastes so good. I'll give you a little taste." With that both boys completely lost it and came. Dennis' cum sprayed all over their chests and Moses' cum filled up his ass to the absolute max.

They both lay there, Moses resting on top of his friend. After the lights started to flicker back on both boys rushed to get their clothes on, with Dennis feeling so full after his tight hole closed keeping the cum in. After they changed Moses quickly planted a kiss on Dennis getting another blush.

"Your mine now yeah." He said calmly like always.

Dennis smiled and watched as the lights came completely back on and felt the elevator start to move again. As the door opened, they made their way back to Jerome's yard.

"Where the fuck have you been fam? You missed out on some sexy yatties bruv." Biggz asked sitting on the sofa whilst watching Jerome beat the crap out of Pest in FIFA on their X-box 360. Moses sat on the single seater with Dennis sitting on the armrest.

"Taking care of business init." He calmly replied. What Moses says goes, so nobody objected.

"Arr naa man! I know you used cheats and that fam. I'm not dumb." Pest shouted and threw his controller when the match ended.

"Aye don't be such a pussy fam!" Jerome laughed, causing everyone to laugh, Pest to whine, Biggz to chuckle, Moses to smirk and Dennis to blush.

Should I continue?

Another Chapter?


End file.
